


Supernatural Boys

by LilLostLady



Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Beta Wanted, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Demons, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Slash, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Still deciding on who to pair with who, Supernatural Elements, Taking suggestions for pairings, Vampires, Witches, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLostLady/pseuds/LilLostLady





	1. The Trickster Angel Strikes Again

Another state, another case, and another dumpy motel the glorious life of a hunter Sam ruefully thinks as he sits alone in said dumpy motel room and searches his laptop for clues regarding their latest case while Dean once again does the legwork.

It was supposed to be a quick and easy salt and burn but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what the spirit was attached to, so they could burn it. The body was cremated, and they burnt the guy's favorite baseball card, his wedding ring even though Sam was pretty sure given the state of his marriage that the spirit wasn't attached to the ring, but Dean insisted they be thorough.

His apartment was clean and so that had them having to track down his personal possessions which had been sold off by his wife in a yard sale last week. He had to be missing something but what?

Double checking all the facts of the case wasn't getting him anywhere fast, so Sam stood up and stretched before deciding he needed a break. A walk to help clear his head a bit.

It turned out the walk wouldn't be a peaceful one as the moment he left the room he was clubbed over the head and knocked out cold.

-

Dean had been calling Sam since before he found the so-called lucky pair of underwear and burnt them, not the most disgusting thing he's had to deal with, but it still left him wanting to wash his hands again.

That was not the issue though, Sam wasn't answering and that usually meant something bad. The case was over but that didn't help the older Winchesters frayed nerves because it was always, always something. For once he'd like it to be the normal forgot to charge it or dropped in the toilet but that was never the case, the brothers didn't do normal.

So, Dean booked it back to the hotel to find nothing unusual except for Sam not being there where he should've been. Searching the room, he finds his brother's laptop sitting at the side table so that meant that he didn't take it to some café to grab a bite while looking for clues.

His bag was there with all of his clothes, his cellphone was missing so either he had it with him or some else had it along with his brother. It was wonderful how his mind jumped right to Sam being kidnapped but it was a very big possibility given all their enemies.

"Cas! Casti- oh right," He grabs his cell phone and dials the angel and waits for three rings before the angel picks up, "Dean."

"Sam's missing and he's not answering his phone." Dean says in the way of a greeting, the angel on the other side of the line nods before recalling that he needs to speak, "Where are you?"

Before Dean can answer the cell phone lets out a loud shrill noise and he pulls it away from his face, "What the hell?" He stares at his phone as it's battery sign suddenly flashes and then the phone dies.

"Okay, not normal."

Just then the tv flickers on and a familiar face is on it, "Oh come on didn't we just deal with you!?" Dean says only to be gifted with a laugh in response, "You missed me just admit it I bring fun and entertainment wherever I go."

Dean scoffs but then demands, "Where's Sam?"

"Why Dean what makes you think I had anything to do with Sammy boy's mysterious disappearance?" Dean doesn't look convinced so the angel on the screen sighs, "Alright, alright," He raises his hands and smiles charmingly or it would be if Dean didn't know the trickster as well as he did, "I may have had a slight and I do mean slight involvement with that but come on you guys need a break I could tell and that's why Sam's having a nice time away from reality at the moment."

"Where is he?" Dean moves threateningly towards the tv set, "Well right about now I'd say he's at a certain graveyard facing off against a certain trio of witches."

"What!?" Dean hated witches and this angel sent his brother somewhere to deal with a coven of them alone? "Oh, chillax they're not real." Dean's glare doesn't let up, "Not real... you mean you sent him into the tv again?"

"Nah into a film Hocus Pocus to be exact." He says flippantly.

Dean was slightly peeved to have missed that but mostly he was tired of these stupid games, "You already pulled this one on us what are you running out of tricks?"

"Never! Besides your favorite angel interrupted it last time so a do-over was called for but… maybe you're right it's getting a tad redundant." Without warning a dirty Sam appeared before him, "Wh-Dean?"

"Sam!" He exclaims but before either can say or do anything more Gabriel speaks again, "How was the vacation, Sammy?" The man in question spins around to face the grinning face on the screen, "What you!?"

"Yup me," Sam glares but the angel doesn't seem cowed by it not surprising given he's an angel and currently inside of a television set on that both Sam and Dean looked seconds away from smashing, so the trickster angel speaks before they can.

"Dean was right I can't be rehashing old tricks so how about a spin on an old one, instead of bringing you boys to TV land I'll bring some of it to you." Sam has had it at that point and unplugs the tv but it, of course, doesn't do anything but make the archangel laugh.

"Come on Sammy it's not that easy." He taunts.

"How about this then?" Dean says before knocking the set down and smashing it with his foot, for a minute the two stare at the broken tv and then each other wondering if it's over before Gabriel's voice echoes around them, "The hotel manager isn't going to be happy about that."

"What's the deal huh? Why are you messing with us?" Sam asks exasperatedly.

"Why? Because I need some entertainment in my life before the end of the world and if nothing else the two of you always provide it."

"So, what your gonna zap out some scary film monsters for us to fight?" Dean asks.

"Hm I could, or I could zap out as you say some characters from a movie that you can't kill." He laughs.

"What do you mean can't kill?" Dean didn't believe him if it existed you could kill it.

"Just what I said I'll pick a movie hmm let's say The Lost Boys and voila four vampires for you boys to deal with only you can't kill them because that's against the rules, oh but they can kill you so do be careful."

"What do you mean against the rules?" Dean calls out angrily, "What happens if we break the rules?" Sam asks but he gets another mirthful laugh, "Do it and find out if you're curious." The voice fades slightly as the words die off but Sam calls out again, "Wait how do we send them back?"

No response.

"Great… so indestructible movie vampires." Dean mutters before glaring at Sam, "Why do I have to deal with vampire dudes and you got the hot witches?" Sam raised an eyebrow like 'really that's what you're focusing on?'

"You hate witches." Sam instead remains him, "Yeah well I hate vampires too." Is his comeback before he looks around warily, "Where are they anyway?"

Sam was also wondering, "…Maybe he was just messing with us?"

Dean looks disbelievingly at him, "More like he dropped them somewhere around town and we have to go find them."

Sam then realizes something, "It's the middle of the day."

Dean looks at the window that suddenly had all of his younger brother's attention, "Thanks I wasn't aware of that."

Sam shakes off the sarcasm, "They vampires."

"Your point?" Dean said not on the same page.

"The Lost Boys has pretty stereotypical vampires which means they'll turn to dust if they are out in the sunlight." Sam explains, "Oh yeah… man, it's been forever since I've seen that film, how many vampires were there again?"

The younger Winchester looks thoughtful before replying, "Four no wait, five if you count that character at the end's reveal but then there were half vampires too… so I'm not sure who he plans on sending our way four or five but maybe more."

"Great… well if we have until nightfall go take a bath you're covered in cemetery dirt and who knows what else." Sam looks down at his clothes before looking back at his brother, "Nothing new there." Dean can't disagree with that assessment.

As Sam makes his way to the bathroom Dean calls out, "So you got to see them perform 'I Put A Spell On You' live how was it?" His younger brother shakes his head, "It was a spell Dean I was doing my best not to listen."

"Oh, right I knew that."

-

They were prowling the boardwalk as usual even after being told to leave by the security guard as it was easy enough to avoid him and his overweight self once they left the carousel behind them.

"So, we've got time to kill before closing, any ideas?" David asks his boys as they all know what they've got planned for after the place shuts down for the night. Dwayne shrugs as his eyes watch their surroundings with mild interest but really, he's on the lookout for the security guard.

"We could grab a quick snack on the go." Marko says eyeing a girl that walks by, David smirks and shakes his head, "Don't get greedy." Then he glances back at the other blonde, "Any ideas Paul?"

The vampire in question stops, "Actually yeah I have an idea or two."

David rolls his eyes as he sees what caught the other's attention, "The bumper cars, really?" Paul doesn't defend his choice instead he walks up to the wall and calmly says, "Watch this." Marko then gets competitive and joins in before long their mind games have the people riding the bumper cars all seeing things that weren't there and jumping out of their cars only to get hit by and hurt by the other people driving their cars still.

Paul and Marko's fun gets cut short though when Dwayne tells them security has been called but they're too into their game to care so David has to order them away. Once that is accomplished the two start arguing over who won, the scoring scale varied depending on the type of game, this time it was on who caused the most injuries.

Paul won but Marko said if it was a contest of who made their humans scream the most he'd have won, and no one could argue about that as the youngest looking vampire was certainly the most terrifyingly creative of them all.

The group gets on their bikes and drives back to their cave to store their bikes before flying back to their destination, first on the menu a certain uppity security guard then next a couple that had been asking for it for a while now.

Only the boys never reached where they were headed as one minute the four of them were flying and the next they were on standing on solid ground dumbfoundedly in what looked to be a cheap hotel room with peeling wallpaper and a broken tv, "Shit!" A voice cries out surprised getting the confused vampires' attention and instantly they see a tall brunette man who was pointing a gun in their direction, "Dean!" He calls out not taking his eyes away from them.

They're not concerned about the gun being pointed at them but they are all understandably unsettled about how they ended up here but other than Paul's confused face the others were better off at hiding it.

Water stops running from close by and then they hear some rustling and a door opens to the side of Marko who leans away as another man who is only half dressed with damp hair exists what they now know to be the bathroom and he too has a gun drawn, "Who brings a gun to the bathroom?" Paul asks voicing Marko's thoughts as well.

David and Dwayne are silently observing them and the strange situation.

Dean, however, doesn't recall the movie that well, so his first words upon getting a good look at them are, "They're so eighties!"

Sam's eyes shoot over to his brothers for a split second and Dean knows that look even from the corner of his eyes it's the, 'really Dean' one, "What they do." He states not taking his specialized wooden bullets gun off of the confused vampires.

The sun had just barely set minutes before, so Sam had been taken by surprise at their sudden appearance but no more than the vampires as they knew even less about what was going on then the two humans before them.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. You're A Movie

After Sam finished cleaning off the fictional cemetery dirt that was strangely real he sat down with Dean to make plans for the fictional vampires that would soon be joining them if the angel wasn't tricking them, which was a possibility, but Sam figured instead of punking them it would be more entertaining to actually do what he said he was going to do.

"So, I figured I could google some info about the movie given that we both haven't seen it in a while," Sam tells his brother who was cleaning up glass from the broken tv screen.

"Sounds good," Dean tells him only half listening.

"Right then I'll get on that but after we decide are we going to try and kill them despite being warned about a consequence or are we going to try and return them to their movie?"

Dean nods, "Sure let's do that."

The younger Winchester's eye twitches, "Which one?"

His older brother finally looks over, "Which one what?"

Sam sighs, "Are we going to try to kill them and damn the consequences or are we going to put them back into their movie?"

"They're monsters, Sam. We hunt monsters, end of story." He says throwing the last of the glass into the bin by the door. "They're fictional Dean, they haven't actually hurt anyone."

"Yet and I'm not going to give them the chance."

Sam looks uncomfortable but nods, "Alright we try and if things backfire?"

"We deal with it," Dean says firmly.

"Alright but on the off chance that we really can't kill them what's the plan then?" His younger brother asks, and Dean runs a hand through his hair, "I don't know Sam why don't you figure that part out, I've got an angel to call and a shower to take."

"Angel, you mean Cas?"

Dean nods, "Yeah I called him when you went missing and then we got disconnected when our friendly trickster angel highjacked the tv."

Sam's eyes glance at the broken tv at those words before making their way back to Dean, "About the tv-"

"A problem for another day," Dean says as he grabs his cell phone off the bed closest to the door and walks out leaving the younger of the two to open his laptop and see the info on the haunting he was looking into only a few hours ago but it felt like much longer what with him spending nearly a whole night in a movie.

Sam minimizes it and decides to ask Dean about the case when he comes back from his phone call. Until then he's got a movie to look up, he googles it and reads for a bit before deciding the quicker way to be up to speed was to just rent it and watch it as it was only just after five, so he had enough time.

He found it easily and bought it and waited for Dean to come back only to still be waiting ten minutes later, "How long does it take to make a phone call?" He huffs before getting up and going to the door this time he's more cautious as he opens it and peaks out before fully pushing it open and peering around.

The Impala was gone, and Dean wasn't around either, Sam closes the door and pulls his phone out of his back pocket to call him. He answers after the second ring, "Hey Sammy I thought I'd go grab us some dinner and some pie, I think I deserve some pie it's been one of those days."

Sam rolls his eyes, "Couldn't have told me before taking off?"

"I figured you'd be balls deep into your computer stuff and wouldn't notice." Dean tells him truthfully, "Well I'm not, I rented the movie, so we could watch it before nightfall."

"Start it without me I'll start from wherever it's at when I get back."

Sam sighs, "And interrupt the movie asking what you missed, I'll wait just get back here soon we don't know what time Gabriel will send them here."

"Sure." Dean says and hangs up, "Bye to you to jerk." Sam sets the phone on the table and starts the movie just in case his brother decides to stay out longer just because he can if he gets back in a decent time the younger Winchester figures he'll just restart it.

About thirty minutes into the movie Dean returns and Sam pauses it to greet his older brother and get whatever meal the other hunter decided to buy, no doubt something unhealthy and greasy.

"Where's yours?" Sam asks taking his dinner, "Ate it there but I brought the pie." He holds up said pie and Sam rolls his eyes, "Okay get over here with it so we can watch the movie."

Dean does, and the pies gone in less than ten minutes and then he stands up and heads for the bathroom but not before grabbing his gun that he'd brought in with their dinner, "Really you're not going to even try to watch it?" Dean shrugs, "You'll fill me in if it's important, thanks for taking the bullet, Sammy."

He glares after his retreating brother before calling out, "Did you at least finish the case while I was gone?"

Dean shudders and calls through the door, "Yes all the more reason for the shower."

"What?" Sam says to himself before his curiosity made him ask it loud enough for Dean to hear, "…Underwear." Dean replies, and his brother asks him to repeat it, "Come on Sammy don't make me say it again! No one should be that attached to their underwear! Talk to you later, shower now."

Sam shakes his head at his older brother's dramatic nature, it was strange yes and kind of gross but hardly the weirdest or grossest thing they'd dealt with.

Turning back to his computer he fast-forwards the movie to the point he was at before Dean arrived since his brother wasn't watching it no need to start back at the beginning.

-

Forty-five minutes later the film is still playing when out of the corner of his eye four people who were just on his screen appear out of thin air causing him to jump up and grab his gun swinging around and point it at them then out of instinct he calls for Dean.

"They're so eighties!" Caught all of the vampires' attention as it was a weird statement to make given that it was the eighties to them, but Marko is the first one to catch sight of the tv-like thing on the table behind the taller human. He'd never seen anything like it before and it was far more interesting than the guns the humans were playing within his opinion.

It didn't appear to be plugged up to anything from what he could see strangely enough, so he cocked his head to the side and asked the humans, "Is that a tv?"

Sam nearly cruses to himself seeing the other vampire's eyes gazing toward his computer behind him, he has to glance behind his back to the still playing movie which luckily wasn't turned up very loudly and taking one hand off of the gun the hunter reaches behind himself to hit pause. Only unfortunately for him David and Dwayne to notice something even more peculiar.

They were on the screen. Or at least David was, he looked to be fighting someone? Both wondered to themselves how did they capture the vampire on film? From what David could see he seemed to be flying so them getting that angle was also peaking his curiosity.

The human whose name wasn't Dean blocked their view again after pausing it, but they saw enough to be suspicious and curious about the whole thing and the smaller human who was probably named Dean seemed to notice this, "Yeah sorry to tell you guys but you're not real, you're a movie." He didn't sound sorry at all and the vampires weren't sure if he was joking or not but by the tone of voice and steady beat of his heart as well as his controlled breathing, still what he'd said made no sense to the vampires.

So Paul looked dumbfounded, Marko laughed thinking he was joking, Dwayne was suddenly thoughtful, but David's expression was blank Sam noticed and was wondering what his brother was thinking telling them that, it was never a good thing to tell something it was fake if it didn't know it and from their reactions they didn't know. Dean's next action proved to the younger brother that he was in fact not thinking.

Without warning, Dean fired the gun straight at the one in the middle, the bleach-blonde mullet-haired leader who the older Winchester didn't recall the name of but knew he was in charge and the one that he should take out first.

Only the wooden bullet didn't fly out as it should it changed course like something out of a cartoon, "Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled, and everyone stood frozen and confused as the bullet had hit Dean in the leg, his thigh precisely and his demi jeans were quickly being stained with his blood.

"Dean!" Sam tried to make sure he was alright while also keeping his eye on the vampires for any sudden movements.

Marko had stopped laughing when the gun went off and besides the obvious 'what the hell?' expressions on their faces they were all showing other expressions as well, Paul was then the one to burst out laughing at the human's pain but Dwayne and David weren't amused.

Marko asked what they both realized already, "Was that a wooden bullet?"

Paul stopped laughing then, "A what?" He'd never heard of such a thing so the rocker vampire was confused as he scanned his pack's faces for an answer.

"They're hunters," David told his boys while glaring at the two in front of him. Paul knew about hunters but wooden bullets? That was a foreign concept as well as an unpleasant one so he joined in on the dark looks the humans were receiving from his fellow vampires.

Dean was angry and cursing someone by the name of Gabriel while trying to ignore the new hole in his leg but all the while he remained pointing the weapon at the vampires, "Dean… this is probably what he meant." Sam tells his brother only to be glared at in return.

"Really, you think?" His brother hissed before his gaze turned back to the vampire leader who smirks and says, "Looks like it's our move now."

David and the boys had no idea how they came to be here or why the bullet flew like that, but those questions could be asked later, for now, they had a couple of humans to kill.

Marko smirked at his leader's words and his face was the first to shift, the others followed.

"Wow, that's fugly," Dean mutters as he moves his gun to point at the smallest one, Marko.

Marko charges ahead first and the others are quick to join in.

Another gunshot goes off and glass shatters as the light fixture is hit leaving the room in darkness aside from the red glow from the computer screen which is frozen on David and another vampire fighting.


End file.
